Le Prince
by Ayuki-Rui
Summary: Quand la personne qu'on aime nous quitte, il faut savoir faire face à sa nouvelle vie. C'est ce que Manabu va devoir apprendre. SCREW. Sadie.
1. Prologue

Fanfiction Ver.1

Title : Le Prince

Pairing : KazukixRui Aki(Sadie)xManabu Mao&Tsurugi(mentionné)

Bands : SCREW, Sadie

Manabu POV

**Bipbipbipbipbipbipbipbip...**

_Ouvrir les yeux fut la première épreuve de cette journée pour la forme allongée sur le lit, la chambre était encore plongée dans la pénombre étant donné qu'il était encore tôt, le réveil indiquait soupir, il n'avait absolument pas envie de se lever, chose qui, habituellement, ne lui était pas commune, mais qui devenait de plus en plus récurrente ces derniers temps. Il n'arrivait plus à se lever, en fait, il n'arrivait même plus à se coucher. Cette nuit, il n'avait dormit que trois heures et encore, par intermittence. Ce n'était plus une vie. Il se redressa, regardant autour de lui, cherchant de quoi s'habiller, ses vêtements, soigneusement préparés la veille au soir, n'étaient pas à leur place habituelle. Soit, sur le fauteuil non loin de son lit, à portée de main. Non, ce jour-ci, aucune trace des vêtements. Ronchonnant sans comprendre ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer et intérieurement persuadé qu'il avait bel et bien préparé ses vêtements la veille, il se leva, se prenant au passage les pieds dans la tapis à fourrure léopard ornant son parquet, cadeau offert par Byou lors de son dernier anniversaire._

_« Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel ? »_

_Une bruit de vaisselle cassée et une voix étouffée provenant de la cuisine lui fit relever la tête de sa contemplation du tapis léopard. Encore une chose étrange que d'entendre une voix dans sa cuisine lorsque l'on est censé habiter seul dans un appartement de belle taille. Passant une main dans ses cheveux décoiffés, Manabu soupira, il n'était pas d'humeur à comprendre quoique ce soit, et lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, prenant la direction de la cuisine, il ne pensait qu'à une chose, comprendre ce qui pouvait faire autant de bruit dans un appartement censé être vide. Et il l'apprit relativement vite, qu'elle était la source de ce bruit lorsqu'il se heurta à une masse châtain , ce qui le força à relever la tête étant donné leur différence de taille._

_« Rui ? Qu'est ce que … ? Qu'est ce que tu fais chez moi à cette heure-ci ?... Enfin tout simplement, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?_

_-Simple. On a tous vu que tu avais mauvaise mine hier en répétition alors on s'est mit d'accord pour annuler celle d'aujourd'hui. Le problème c'est que tu ne répondais pas à ton portable hier et comme tu n'as donné ton adresse à personne quand tu as déménagé, j'ai été de corvée pour te stalker et je suis venu tôt pour te le dire »_

_Ce mec était totalement dingue. C'était la seule pensée cohérente de Manabu à cette heure-ci après la tirade enflammé de Rui qui avait parlé sans jamais reprendre sa respiration._

_« Attends... Tu es entrain de me dire que tu es chez moi à 5h45 du matin pour me dire qu'on a pas de répétition ? Tu aurais pas pu m'envoyer un message ? Je l'aurai lu en me levant tu sais..._

_-Peut être. Mais je trouvais ça plus sympa de passer. Même s'il est tôt. Je te dérange peut être ? Tu veux que je reparte ? »_

_Manabu se surprit à examiner le visage du bassiste qui semblait d'ailleurs un peu fatiguée, connaissant le rythme de vie chaotique de Rui, Manabu se doutait bien que ce dernier n'était même pas encore allé se coucher, préférant attendre son réveil avant de rentrer chez lui. Depuis combien de temps était il ici ? Moins de trois heures en tout cas vu que c'était le temps que Manabu avait mis avant d'aller se coucher et de s'endormir._

_« Non pas de soucis, reste. Tu ne déranges pas._

_-Si tu le dis, sinon tu me préviens et je m'en vais ! Enfin, tant que j'y pense, si j'ai pu rentrer , c'était que tu avais oublié tes clefs sur la porte à l'extérieur, je tenais à te prévenir_

_-Merci Rui. »_

_Ce qui attira par la suite l'attention de Manabu fut l'état de sa cuisine, sans dessus-dessous, un regard à Rui qui se fit penaud lui fit comprendre que ce dernier avait essayer de lui faire quelque chose pour le petit déjeuner pour se faire pardonner de son intrusion. Sauf que Rui, contrairement à ce qu'il laissait apparaître sur son blog était d'une nullité affligeante en cuisine. D'ailleurs Jin lui interdisait l'entrée à n'importe laquelle de leurs cuisines. Sinon c'était la catastrophe assurée._

_« Je suis désolée..._

_-Ce n'est rien Rui, on va dire que ça partait d'une bonne intention. Mais sincèrement, ne te rapproche jamais de ma cuisine ! »_

_C'est avec un léger rire que le-dit Rui s'enfuit en direction de la cuisine lorsque Manabu le menaça avec une cuillère en bois. Le guitariste soupira, il rangerai plus tard. D'abords, il fallait s'occuper de Rui, qui était quelqu'un de supportable, quand il avait dormi, le manque de sommeil le rendant légèrement joyeux et surtout totalement affectueux. Comme le démontra le fait que le bassiste lui tomba littéralement dans les bras à peine eut-il mit un pied dans le salon._

_« Rui... Il faudrait vraiment que tu dormes, je peux te prêter une de mes chambres tu sais, ce n'est pas ça qui manque ici... »_

_Ce qui n'était pas faux... Manabu regarda autour de lui. Cet appartement lui avait été offert par Yuuto à l'époque où celui ci faisait partit de SCREW. L'époque où ils étaient ensembles. Depuis leur séparation il n'y avait jamais remis les pieds jusqu'à récemment ou il y avait emménagé suite à des problèmes de canalisations chez lui. Yuuto voyait toujours très grand, l'appartement ayant à lui tout seul 4 chambres._

_« Naaooon, moi je veux dormir avec toi ! »_

_Qu'est ce qu'il disait ? Insupportable et affectueux. Il jaugea Rui du regard tout en se disant que le bassiste en lui-même n'était pas un danger immédiat. Il craignait plus la réaction de Kazuki si ce dernier avait à apprendre par une quelconque moyen qu'il avait dormi avec son précieux bassiste. Manabu soupira. Il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau si Kazuki l'apprenait et Rui avait la langue trop pendue pour ne pas en parler dès que possible. Nouveau soupir. Pourquoi tout était si compliqué ? Et surtout pourquoi est ce que Kazuki était incapable de garder sa chose. Peut être parce que la chose n'était pas au courant qu'elle appartenait au Kazuki en question songea Manabu en regardant Rui somnoler sur son épaule. Mais enfin, ceci était une autre histoire et il allait devoir en parler à Kazuki bientôt. Ce dernier devenant de nouveau agressif._

_« Soit. Suis-moi, ma chambre est par là »_

_Quelque part, la présence de Rui lui donnait une raison de retourner se coucher et qui sait. Peut être qu'avec la présence du bassiste, il allait parvenir à trouver le sommeil. Il aida le châtain à moitié endormi à s'allonger correctement dans le lit et se glissa à ses côté, Rui se collant par réflexe à la peluche qui s'offrait à lui. Manabu resta quelques minutes à écouter la respiration du châtain avant de sombrer lui aussi dans les limbes du sommeil. Enfin. _


	2. Chapitre 1

Title : Le Prince

Pairing : KazukixRui Aki(Sadie)xManabu Mao&Tsurugi(mentionné)

Bands : SCREW, Sadie

Disclaimer : Ils n'appartiennent qu'à eux même !

Chapitre 1.

Manabu POV

_Un mouvement un peu trop brusque de Rui le réveilla un peu plus tard dans la journée, le guitariste se contenta de tourner légèrement la tête pour regarder le châtain qui semblait se réveiller peu à peu. Ce dernier cligna des yeux, regardant Manabu comme s'il se demandait vaguement pourquoi il dormait avec lui. Le guitariste lui adressa un léger sourire._

« Bien dormi ?

-… Tu me frappes si je te dis que j'ai connu mieux ? »

_Les deux étouffèrent un rire avant de se décider à bouger._

« D'ailleurs Rui... Qu'est ce que tu as fais de mes vêtements ? Ceux qui étaient posés sur le fauteuil ? »

_Le bassiste s'arrêta dans son rire pour le regarder d'un air tellement sérieux qu'un pli apparut sur son front. Il pencha la tête sur le côté toujours aussi concentré sur sa réponse, comme si celle-ci lui échappait. Soudain un nouveau sourire fit son apparition sur le visage du châtain. Qui ne répondit pas, au grand agacement du plus jeune qui trouvait très exaspérant l'habitude qu'avait pris Rui de répondre quand ça lui chantait._

« Rui ! Je suis sérieux ! Qu'est ce que tu en as fais ?

Je les ai mis à la poubelle je crois.

Pardon ? Tu as fais quoi ?

Je les ai mis à la poubelle je te dis... C'était pas des vêtements ça ! C'était un ramassis de tissus informes !

Il s'agissait quand même de mes fringues Rui ! Tu n'as aucun droit d'en fait ce que tu veux !

Excuse-moi si ces derniers temps, tu ressembles plus à une loque humaine qu'au guitariste que j'ai connu l'année dernière. »

_Les deux se défiaient du regard. Et même si Manabu devait bien admettre que c'était vrai, il ne le dirait pas à Rui. Il ne lui ferait pas se plaisir. Essentiellement parce que sa réponse induirait d'autres questions plus ou moins gênantes de la part du bassiste. Et c'était tout ce qu'il voulait éviter. Lui , il voulait juste qu'on le laisse tranquille. Il assurait niveau boulot, le groupe n'avait pas à s'en plaindre. Les autres n'avaient pas à se mêler de ça._

« Yuuto te manque. »

_C'était une affirmation, non pas une question, Manabu ne s'y trompa pas. Il soupira et croisa le regard de Rui, qui n'attendait aucune réponse de sa part. Le brun se demandait ce que le bassiste attendait en lançant cette petite attaque._

« Sinon, tu n'aurais pas emménagé ici n'est ce pas ? D'après ce que Byou m'a dit, tu t'étais juré de ne jamais y remettre les pieds. C'est donc qu'il te manque. Tu aurais logé chez un d'entre nous sinon. N'est ce pas ? »

_Malgré la légère interrogation , ce n'était toujours pas une question. Manabu détourna la tête et se dirigea en direction du salon, Rui sur les talons._

« Je sais que tu vas mal le prendre, mais je suis là si tu veux en parler, ne ? Je veux pas dire que je suis forcément le mieux placé pour en parler avec toi vu que je ne connais pas Yuuto, mais en même temps, je ne peux qu'avoir un avis neutre, non ? Dis Manabu, tu m'écoutes ? Nabu ? Nabu ? Eh oh ? Manabu ! »

_Le guitariste se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil. Bien sûr qu'il écoutait Rui, quoique. On va plutôt dire qu'il l'entendait vu que ce qu'il lui disait rentrait par une oreille pour sortir par l'autre. L'information ne restant pas dans son cerveau. Rui le regardait, attendant certainement une réponse qui ne venait pas._

« Manabu? »

_La voix du plus âgé c'était fait plus douce et il tendit la main vers le guitariste. Manabu se sentait faiblir face à la détermination de Rui. Aussi saisit-il la main que ce dernier lui tendait, histoire de le calmer. _

_«_ Ce n'est pas quelque chose dont j'ai spécialement envie de parler Rui. Et ce n'est pas ça le problème. Si j'ai emménagé ici, c'est par soucis de facilité et surtout pour être tranquille. Et puis... Évidemment que Yuuto me manque un peu, nous sommes restés ensemble pendant deux ans, ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on oublie du jour au lendemain, juste parce que Monsieur a décidé de quitter SCREW. Enfin ce n'est pas contre toi Rui, tu comprends? »

_Il était visible que le bassiste comprenait de quoi il parlait. Il semblait même soulagé de la réponse de Manabu, aussi prit-il la parole avec beaucoup de précaution._

« C'était ce que les autres pensaient. Comme on te voit dépérir depuis quelques temps, ils ont eu peur que ça ai un rapport avec Yuuto vu que ça a commencé après qu'il soit revenu dire bonjour. Mais même si ce n'est pas ça, j'ai tout de même l'impression que Yuuto est en cause de près ou de loin dans ta déprime, je me trompe ?

-Pas tellement. Yuuto a toujours un rapport quelconque avec mes déprimes. Les autres ont du te le dire n'est ce pas.

-En effet, ils m'en ont vaguement parlé. »

_Manabu se surprit à songer qu'un jour, il faudrait peut être dire aux autres SCREW que tout cela relevait de sa vie privée. Enfin._

« Il est vrai que Yuuto a quelque chose à voir mais pas directement. C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire. Tu feras passer le message. »

_Rui eut sûrement l'impression de se faire congédier avec cette dernière phrase vu qu'il se leva, attrapa sa veste et sortit de l'appartement sans un mot de plus. Sûrement avait-il été blessé par l'attaque de Manabu qui sous entendait que Rui rapportait tout à tout le monde, mais ça, le brun n'en avait cure. Dire que tout avait bien commencé ce matin avec Rui et cela venait de se finir en une mini dispute qui allait sûrement les laisser en froid quelques jours. Joie joie._

_Le guitariste jeta un regard sur l'horloge du salon qui indiquait 15h23, il avait plus dormis que d'habitude. Autant dire qu'il ne fermera pas l'oeil ce soir. Le brun se dirigea en direction de la salle de bain, histoire de prendre une douche et de pouvoir flâner un moment dans son bain. C'est en regardant son reflet dans le miroir qu'il songea qu'il n'y avait pas que Yuuto qui pouvait être heureux, lui aussi y avait droit. Mais comment ? Yuuto avait réussit sans mal à refaire sa vie, mais Yuuto était tout ce qui lui-même n'était pas. Ils étaient les pires opposés qui existaient. Et Manabu en venait à se demander comment ils étaient arrivés à sortir ensemble alors que rien ne les rapprochait. Sauf peut être leur affection pour la musique et par la suite, leur affection pour SCREW._

_Le guitariste soupira alors qu'il se glissait dans sa baignoire. Pourquoi Rui s'était il sentit obligé de parler de Yuuto ? Ca ne le regardait pas après tout, comme il l'avait dit lui même, il ne le connaissait même pas. La seule fois ou Yuuto l'avait croisé alors que Rui faisait partit de SCREW, les deux avaient faillit en finir aux mains. Et ce serait arrivé si Kazuki et Byo n'étaient pas intervenus pour les séparer. Rui et Yuuto s'étaient croisés précédemment alors que Rui faisait encore partit de JULIADOLL. Lui comme les autres avaient connus Rui à ce moment là. Sauf Kazuki, qui selon ses propres mots, connaît Rui depuis une éternité. Le brun eut un léger sourire tout en jouant avec l'eau du bain. Une éternité. L'aimait-il depuis aussi longtemps ? C'était la question que le brun se posait. _

_Cela faisait peu de temps que le guitariste savait que son homologue était amoureux de Rui, enfin, on va dire que cela faisait peu de temps qu'il en avait eu la confirmation. Il s'en doutait déjà avant. Désormais que tout lui était clair, Manabu se demanda comment Rui pouvait être aussi aveugle. Il était presque sûr que Jin aussi avait remarqué le faible de Kazuki pour Rui. Byo ? Ce n'était même pas la peine de lui demander s'il avait remarqué quelque chose, Byo ne voyait jamais plus loin que le bout de son nez. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il passait souvent à côté de belles histoires._

« ... »

_Peut être qu'il était trop romantique ? Trop fleur bleue ? Trop attaché à l'amour pour ne pas être affecté par sa séparation d'avec Yuuto. Ce dernier était de la même trempe que Byo, même si différent. Il n'était pas du genre à rester avec la même personne très longtemps, les deux ans qu'il avait passé avec Manabu avait d'ailleurs été rythmé de quelques aventures, dont une avec Jin, que Manabu avait eu beaucoup de mal à digérer. Même si c'était celle qui paraissait le plus logique quand on voyait à quel point Yuuto et Jin étaient proches. Jin était d'ailleurs celui qui avait gardé le plus contact avec leur ex-bassiste, ils se revoyaient souvent. Le guitariste s'étira avant de sortir de l'eau, il s'enveloppa dans une immense serviette de bain et entreprit de se sécher énergiquement. Il venait de prendre une décision, il ne se laisserait plus abattre. Et c'était déjà une bonne chose en soi. Il se décida à aller chercher de nouvelles fringues dans son armoire et mit plusieurs minutes avant de choisir la tenue appropriée pour sortir. Car il avait décidé de sortir. Pour cela, un coup de fil à Tsurugi et c'était réglé. Le brun acceptait toujours de sortir si ça lui permettait de s'échapper de l'atmosphère d'une répétition de Sadie. Manabu attrapa son portable, envoyant un message relativement simple demandant à Tsurugi de le rejoindre devant l'immeuble de son ancien appartement, le guitariste de Sadie ne connaissant pas l'adresse de celui-ci._

* * *

><p><em>Lorsqu'il arrive, le brun était déjà là, appuyé contre la rambarde de l'immeuble. Un sourire s'afficha sur les lèvres du guitariste de Sadie lorsqu'il aperçut le plus jeune. C'est d'ailleurs limite s'ils ne se tombèrent pas dans les bras, heureux de se revoir, alors qu'ils s'étaient vu il y a à peine trois jours. Le plus âgé prit la parole sans pour autant lâcher Nabu qui se sentait un peu comme surprotégé sur le coup.<em>

« Comment 'va ? Tu as un peu meilleure mine que la dernière fois ! Ça s'est arrangé ton histoire? »

_Tsurugi était la seule personne au quelle le brun ne cachait rien, c'était le seul au courant de l'histoire, de toute l'histoire, dans les moindres détails. Aussi le regard scrutateur du plus âgé ne lâchait-il pas Nabu, qui se décida à répondre avant que Tsurugi ne l'attache au banc à côté d'eux histoire de le faire parler._

« On va pas dire que ça s'est arrangé, mais le passage express de Rui chez moi ce matin m'a permis de réfléchit un peu. Et j'en suis arrivé à la conclusion qu'il ne fallait pas que je me laisse abattre.

-Rui ? Je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il faisait chez toi. Enfin si, je veux savoir tout compte fait. Il va falloir que je rappelle à ce sale gosse qu'il n'y a que moi qui peut te faire la morale. S'il m'enlève ça, qu'est ce qu'il me reste ? »

_Manabu eut un léger rire._

« Il te reste mon amitié , n'est ce pas suffisant? »

_Tsurugi sembla réfléchir quelques instants avant d'acquiescer tout en lui ébouriffant les cheveux._

« Enfin. Je suis heureux que tu te sois décidé à te reprendre en main. Parce qu'avoir un meilleur ami croisé avec un zombie. On se serait cru dans Résident Evil, Mao a même proposé d'envoyer Mizuki en pâture pour voir si tu allais le mordre. C'est pour te dire ! »

_Léger rire des deux qui s'étaient mit à avancer en direction d'un café où ils avaient leurs habitudes. Manabu, après quelques secondes de réflexion, se décida à répondre à Tsuru._

« Tu sais... A mon avis, si Mao voulait lancer Mizuki en pâture, c'était pas pour voir si je le mangeais mais surtout parce qu'il ne le supportait plus. Non ?

C'est vrai, Mizuki est insupportable ces temps-ci, Mao est au bord de la crise de nerfs et c'est sur moi que ça retombe après !

Pauvre petiiiit. C'est vrai que ça doit être très dur.

Tu n'imagines pas à quel point ça peut l'être. »

_Manabu regarda Tsurugi, cherchant une arrière pensée dans les paroles du guitariste qui lui fit un sourire innocent. Il secoua la tête, on avait beau dire que les SCREW étaient des pervers de première, les Sadie ne valaient pas mieux qu'eux. Limite s'ils n'étaient pas pires. Aki mis à part. _

« Enfin quoi de nouveau dans Sadie? »

_Si Manabu posait cette question, c'était non seulement parce que la réponse l'intéressait mais aussi pour regarder avec amusement la capacité de Tsurugi de raconter sa vie en une gigantesque tirade et tout ça s'en reprendre son souffle. Avant de finir par s'étouffer par manque d'air._

« Dans Sadie ? Tu veux vraiment que je te raconte tout ce qui s'est passé en trois jours ? Bah... Comme tu sais, nous étions à votre live il y a trois jours. Magnifique concert d'ailleurs. Surtout le passage où Byo a trouvé tout à fait normal de chanter une de nos chansons sur votre musique. Puis, comme on a pas pu vous voir après le concert vu qu'on devait descendre sur Osaka, on vous a laissé un petit paquet que votre manager a du vous donner d'ailleurs. Hum...Sinon, bah le lendemain il s'est rien passé de spécial, on a répété pour le concert qu'on avait le lendemain, enfin le bordel habituel quoi. Mizuki qui bondit partout jusqu'à que Kei menace d'utiliser deux de ses guitares comme baguettes pour taper sur sa batterie, Mao qui joue la glue avec moi même en répétition et Aki en mode boulot-boulot-boulot-je-n'ai-pas-de-vie-à-part-le-boulot-donc-je-suis-coincé-à-mort-sauf-quand-je-suis-sur-scène-ou-il-faut-bien-que-je-joue-le-jeu-de-mes-dépravés-de-membres-mais-en-fait-je-suis-toujours-aussi-coincé-quand-est-ce-que-j'ai-eu-une-vie-sexuelle-pour-la-dernière-fois-déjà enfin voilà quoi. Puis le lendemain, ça a été pareil si ce n'est que Mizuki était tranquille et que Mao était trop concentré sur les trucs pervers que Kei racontait pour bosser correctement. Puis Aki était le seul à bosser en fait vu que moi je somnolais sur le canapé de la salle de répèt' en pensant à toi. »

_Manabu eut un sourire. Tsurugi venait de s'étouffer avec son café._

« Aaaaah ! Mais c'est chaud cette merde ! »

_Normal Tsurutsuru, c'est un café, fallait le prendre glacé comme lui si on ne voulait pas se brûler. Manabu posa les yeux sur son café glacé d'un air amusé avant de se décider à le manger._

« Quand est ce que je pourrais passer vous voir ? »

_La question sembla surprendre Tsurugi qui arrêta de pester sur le café pour le regarder. Il sembla réfléchir avant de répondre tout en pesant ses mots._

« Bah écoute, tu peux passer demain après ta répétition, on sera dans la notre l'après midi, tu peux venir y assister si tu veux, puis tu pourras passer la soirée avec nous aussi si l'envie t'en prend. Pourquoi ? Une envie de changer d'air ? On peut pas t'embaucher dans Sadie, je te jure que Mizuki m'en voudrait si je le virais pour te mettre à sa place ! »

_Sourire._

« Juste besoin de voir d'autre personne que mon groupe ou ceux de la PSC. Soit, je passerais demain. Ma propre répétition finit à 11h, donc je pense pouvoir être là pour midi. A la limite.

Mh. Si tu veux, je passe te prendre à 11h ? Enfin, Mao et moi. »

_Manabu pesa le pour et le contre avant d'acquiescer pour remercier Tsurugi de sa proposition._

« Bon je dois filer moi. On se voit demain Nabu ? Je passe te chercher ! Soit pas en retard hein ? Bouge les les autres SCREW si vous prenez du retard dans votre répèt, parce que finit ou non, je te kidnappe pour la journée.

Okaaay ~ A demain Tsuru ~ »

_Manabu regarda le brun filer à la vitesse de la lumière en direction du métro, il soupira avant de se lever, il retourna chez lui, la journée de demain promettait d'être longue._

**Owari **


End file.
